love_hip_hopfandomcom-20200215-history
Love
Season three of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta aired on VH1 from May 5, 2014 until September 8, 2014. The season was produced by Mona Scott-Young for Monami Entertainment, Toby Barraud and Stefan Springman for Eastern TV, and Susan Levison, Nina L. Diaz, Brad Abramson and Danielle Gelfand for VH1. It consists of 20 episodes, including a three-part reunion special hosted by Sommore. Production Development On April 14, 2014, VH1 announced that Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta would be returning for a third season on May 5, 2014. With the exception of Traci Steele, who was fired from the show, and K. Michelle, who left to join the cast of Love & Hip Hop: New York, all main cast members from the previous season returned. Waka Flocka Flame's long time girlfriend Tammy Rivera was added to the main cast. Lil Scrappy's girlfriend Adiz "Bambi" Benson, Mimi's boyfriend Nikko London, Joseline's former friend Dawn Heflin and Waka's mother Deb Antney joined the supporting cast, along with Waka Flocka Flame, Yung Joc, aspiring actress Erica Pinkett, Kalenna Harper, her husband Tony Vick and Benzino's girlfriend Althea Heart. Sypnosis Storylines Mimi has a tough decision to make when her sex tape with Nikko leaks and she is approached by one of the biggest porn companies in the world. Stevie and Joseline have announced that they are now married, but no one in Atlanta believes them, turning old friends into new enemies. Karlie has found love with rapper Yung Joc but becomes suspicious when he spends so much time with his "assistant". Scrappy is once again caught between two women, Bambi and Erica Pinkett. Rasheeda and Kirk welcome their newborn son, Karter into the family, only to find out that Kirk is up to his old tricks. Reception The season was a huge ratings success, with the series premiere having a combined rating of 5.6 million viewers and continuing to set ratings records throughout the season. The outrageous storylines and scandals, particularly Mimi and Nikko's sex tape, Benzino's non-fatal shooting and Joseline's violent behavior at the reunion, garnered a media storm and made its cast members tabloid fixtures. In reference to Benzino's shooting in particular, creator and executive producer Mona Scott-Young said "The timing and the way that it happened, you have another moment that you go, you can’t make this stuff up. It’s like the reality gods have once again chosen this show to smile upon.” Cast Main and supporting cast members in order of appearances. Guest stars Gallery Cover art Lhhatl_3_amazon_prime.jpg|Amazon Prime cover. Cast photos Lhhatl_s3_backdrop.jpg|Cast photo. Episodes Promo videos Trailers * Super Trailer (04:36) – released April 16, 2014. * Overview (00:30) – released April 22, 2014. Cast interviews The following promotional videos are included in the digital bundles with the season. * A Day in Atlanta (10:00) – interview with Benzino, Althea, Bambi, Tammy and Joc. VH1.com also features: * Tammy Talks About Her Relationship with Waka Flocka Flame (02:10) – interview with Tammy. * Giving Back with Bambi (02:29) – interview with Bambi. * Tour of Atlanta with Yung Joc (04:27) – interview with Joc. * Introducing Tammy Rivera (02:37) – interview with Tammy. * Cooking with Benzino + Althea (02:17) – interview with Benzino & Althea. Webisodes Check Yourself: Love & Hip Hop Atlanta and bonus scenes were released weekly with every episode. Trivia Category:Seasons Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 3)